mgailpfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft
Minecraft, a game put out by Notch and his team at Mojang, is rather addicting. It is a sandbox game, although many puzzle and survival maps are downloadable. Also, in late 2011, it came out with an Adventure update. It is essiently 8-bit graphics, although not really because it is modern Java codeing. In mid-2011, Minecraft was chosen for the Smithsonian exhibition "The Art of Video Games" in the Next Generations - Tactics division. Links *Mincraft's site *Mojang's home site *The Minecraft Museum Gallery *The Painterly Pack - customized 'skins' *The Minecraft Wiki - Crafting Recipies *Defened House by Paul Soars Jr - Part 1(starts build at 8:48) & Part 2 *Team Fortress 2 Transporter Mod *MC Web Chest - Online inventory editor # Tree Farm Pattern *MineColony **Main Thread - Download **Wiki Home **Chest Recipies **Forum *Voxel Sphere - Plan out sphere made of squares *Kajrocker's Automatic Wheat Harvester Tute **Part 1 **Part 2 *Skyblock Survival - Creature Vision Special *Weeping Angels Mod - Creates an agressive mob of Weeping Angels *Death Chest Beta Mod - You have to scroll down a bit to find this *Rei's Minimap *BackPack portable chest *Tale of Kingdoms Challenge World *Mine Toys - Your Minecraft skin as a toy Build Patterns *AvidyaZen's Compact Cobble Generator Tute ** * ToZa Top's Mob Spawner Room Drop Trap (Skelly & Zombie) ** Mobs will spawn when player is within 16 block distance ** Dig 2 spaces below spawner & have 2 spaces above spawner ** Create 9x9 room with spawner in center ** Dig last row down 1 on side you want mobs to exit ** Dig 2 high, 2 long tunnel away at center of side you want mobs to exit, even with lower row ** Place sign in tunnel head height on first block ** Place another sign foot height on second ** Use 12 more signs & 12 buckets of water to create water elevator above foot sign above ** Where 13th sign would be, dig foot of 2 high tunnel, 7 blocks long (water counts as 8th) ** Go down 1 on ninth block, that space 3 high ** Create 2 high tunnel another 8 long (counting the 1 3 high space) ** At 9th block of above, dig down 20 blocks for drop ** Place 1/2 slab on floor to create drop of 19.5 blocks ** Create waiting room toward spawner ** Back in spawner room, place water on 9 blocks opposite exit ** Place water on opposite ends of lower row by exit ** After top of water elevator, place water at beginning of each section to flow forward, but not into drop *Captain Sparklez's Mob Drop Trap **On the image, it is color coded to help count blocks. I actually use cobble where it is grey and planks where it is brown so I know where I am in the pattern. The white in the center is a 2x2 area for the mobs to fall out. **The catch platform needs to be at least 10x10. **According to the Minecraft Wiki (31 Oct 11), falling 23 blocks will result in certain death most of the time. **Centered above the catch platform, 25 blocks or more high, place the center section of the floor. It will also be 10x10. **Extend the middle of each side out 4 more blocks. In the diagram this is represented by the gray. **Beyond the 4 block extension you just made create a retaining barier. This will be your outside wall. **All of the above area will have water flowing over it to drag the mobs to the drop in the center. **One level above what is laid out now fill in the square (brown area). This will be the dry area for the mobs to spawn on. **The wall should be 2 high around the perimiter of the dry area. Even though it is 3 in the center, mobs, including Endermen, do not spawn in water. **Place the water as shown by "W" on the chart. This is at the end of each extension and in each corner of the lower section. If done correctly it will flow to but not down the center opening. **The roof will be a 20x20 square, either well lit or with a lip to contain water or mobs will spawn on top at night as well as inside. If it has water, you still need to put torches on the edgeing walls. It can also be covered with glass blocks, as mobs do not spawn on glass. Chest Store Room *Dirt (2) *Cobble (2) *Sand *Glass *Potatoes *Carrots *Wheat (products) *Beef & Lamb *Meat (other) *Food (other) *Minerals *Gravel *Andesite & Diorite *Granite & Stone (cooked) *Wool & Dye - White, Light Gray, Gray, Black, Green, Lime, Blue, Light Blue *Wool & Dye - Cyan, Purple, Magenta, Pink, Red, Orange, Yellow, Brown *Wood - Oak, Dark Oak, Spruce *Wood - Birch, Jungle, Acacia Articles to Read *TV Tropes - Start at "Artificial Stupidity" *TV Tropes Will Ruin Your Life *Hacking Carbon emissions into minecraft